


Lil Cheeks

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birds, Birthday Presents, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Pre-Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Noctis buys Prompto a little pet bird for his birthday.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Lil Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m early, but sometimes you’ve gotta ignore work for long enough to write some totally unnecessary fluff because you got the adorable image of Prompto with a pet cockatiel in your head.
> 
> If you don’t know what cockatiels look like, I would recommend a google for maximum understanding of their cuteness.

Noctis looks at the little cockatiel atop his cage, pushing around a tiny ball with a treat inside, occasionally stopping to let out a happy chirp. Prompto is gonna flip when he sees him.

He hears his phone buzz and sees the text from Prompto, announcing he’s on his way up to Noctis’s apartment. Noctis dons the cheesy party hat with the little poof ball on top that he’s gotten in honor of the occasion. He opens the door to find Prompto looking bright and precious as ever. 

“Duuudeee,” Prompto gushes, gesturing to the hat. Noctis presents Prompto with one of his own, putting the white string under his chin and centering it on his head before pulling him into a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Prom.”

He waits for a second, taking in the sight of Prompto in the rainbow-striped hat, looking like a total dork, but pulling it off anyway.

“Sooo I got you a present,” he says, feeling his nerves rise. He thought this was a good idea, but what if Prompto doesn’t really want a pet? He realizes it’s too late now, so he lets Prompto into his apartment, and the bird lets out a little cheep of welcome, and Prompto looks like he broke. He just keeps staring at the bird in silence.

“You, okay, Prom?”

“I am emotionally incapacitated by the cute,” Prompto says in a daze as he makes his way towards the cage.

“So, before you worry, I got him from the pet rescue. They found him in a park. No one claimed him, and they didn’t know his name, so I named him Pikachu, but you can change it if you want. I’ve only had him here for a couple weeks. He’s super friendly and hand trained.”

Noctis puts out his finger, and Pikachu climbs right on it. He gestures for Prompto to do the same, and Prompto does, wordlessly letting the bird hop onto his own finger.

“Hey little dude,” Prompto coos, “Look at your lil _cheeks!_ You are without a doubt, the cutest, best bird in the whole world.”

Pikachu lets out a little chirp and flies onto Prompto’s shoulder.

“So, um, what do you think?” Noctis asks.

“This is like the best present anyone has ever given me.”

“I know you like chocobos, so I figured you might be a bird person.”

“I mean, I’ve never had a pet _ever,_ but I’ve always wanted one.”

“I know, and I figured a dog might be too much—having to let them out when you’re out late at Crownsguard training, so I thought this was kinda perfect.”

“It’s totally perfect,” Prompto says in amazement, craning his neck to look at Pikachu out of the corner of his eye.

“Want to feed him a treat?”

Prompto takes the sprig of millet seed from Noctis’s hand and presents it for Pikachu who happily chows down on it.

“Duuddee,” Prompto whines. “I can’t believe this. He’s so cute! You’re seriously the best.”

“You’re the best,” Noctis smiles. “Oh! I haven’t even shown you the best part.”

“Yeah?”

“So I had him for two weeks, and I wouldn’t let you come over ‘cause I was teaching him something.”

Noctis whistles the chocobo theme from Final Fantasy VII, one of Prompto’s favorite video games, and Pikachu mimics it back.

Prompto would probably faint if he didn’t have a tiny bird on his shoulder. 

“Can you, uh, like, get him off my shoulder?” Prompto asks.

Noctis has a moment of worry, concerned that maybe Prompto is changing his mind, but the second he puts Pikachu on top of his cage, Prompto pulls him into a tight hug, before taking his hand and guiding him to the couch.

“I’m gonna make out with you _so hard_ right now,” Prompto announces. 

Noctis smiles. This is why he loves buying Prompto presents.


End file.
